


EPILOGUE (the dust settles)

by 8bitnoire



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss (determinant), Gen, Happy Ending (determinant), Injury, Interactive Fiction, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Episode 5, Sad Ending (determinant), fangame, is canon to bl3 and also not canon because there are multiple endings, pre-BL3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitnoire/pseuds/8bitnoire
Summary: The Vault is open. The Guardian has been defeated. The treasure has been obtained.Now what?(or: Fiona and Rhys have some platonic, traumatic, and maybe even romantic sh*t to work through.)_______________________________________________________________EPILOGUE (the dust settles) is a fan-created, text-based, playable addition to Telltale Studios and Gearbox Software's episodic adventure game, TALES FROM THE BORDERLANDS.
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	EPILOGUE (the dust settles)

EPILOGUE (the dust settles) is a fan-created, text-based addition to Telltale Studios and Gearbox Software's episodic adventure game, TALES FROM THE BORDERLANDS.

This game takes place after Episode 5, and assumes certain narrative choices on the behalf of the player in order to craft a more cohesive story. If you haven't played the original game, I highly recommend doing that first in order to avoid crucial spoilers. (And because, obviously, it's a great game.)

Runtime: 20-40 minutes.

Contains adult language and mature themes. (More detailed tags can be found on the game's Archive Of Our Own page.)

This game is a piece of free, interactive fan fiction. I do not own the characters or any of the intellectual properties depicted. This was created purely for fun, and as a loving homage to Telltale.

Download from itch.io here.

<https://8bitnoire.itch.io/epilogue-a-tales-from-the-borderlands-fangame>


End file.
